


Castiel and His Balloon

by Awesomepie3221



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is like a five year old, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean buys Castiel a balloon and he gets a little too attached.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel and His Balloon

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is imthemavintoyourdestiel is you would like to follow!

                When Dean mentioned he was going somewhere, Cas loved to go with him. No matter where he was going, whether it was a quick trip to Wal-Mart for some bread and eggs or whether it’s to go to a gun shop to buy more ammo, Cas always tagged along with him.  So when Dean said he was going to Dollar General to get a pack of gum, Castiel obviously jumped up from the book he was reading and slipped on some shoes before he even got permission from Dean to go with him. Dean never did mind if Cas went along with him, it just got annoying with how much crap he would pick up to show Dean. Sometimes Cas would even show him the same thing twice without even realizing it. He had a mind like a dog, excited about one thing until another thing was put into his view. But, of course, Dean could never tell him no, so he always got to come along.

            When they got to Dollar General, Castiel went into his usual routine of picking up things to show Dean, even going as far as taking him to different aisles, even when Dean told him he was only coming for some gum. But there one thing that caught Cas’ attention the most: the balloons. He had never seen a balloon that floated before and when he saw them he shoved Dean towards them.

            “Dean? Can I please get one?” he begged the other male.

            “Sure I guess, it’s only a dollar. Which do you want?” Dean asked, grinning at the childish smile that spread across his boyfriend’s face. Cas looked up at the balloons floating above him, pointing at a yellow, circular one with a smiley face on it.

            “You sure you want that one?” Dean asked. Castiel nodded, taking the string and walking closely by Dean as they went to the cash register.

            When they got back to the bunker they were greeted with Sam telling them of a possible case, but after some reviewing they thought of it nothing more than a regular murder and decided not to check into it. Cas didn’t listen though, he was too busy playing with his balloon.

            “Dean!” he said happily when he and Sam were done talking. “I named it Dean after you!”

            “Dude, it’s like he’s five,” Sam retorted to the other male, a smile spreading on his face.

Dean just chuckled, going and kissing Castiel. “Come on, Cas, it’s time for bed.” He grabbed the fallen angel’s hand and led him to their bedroom.

            When they woke up the next morning, Cas immediately went over and started playing with his balloon, waking up Dean to tie it around his wrist as he didn’t know how to himself.

            He took the balloon everywhere with him, to eat all three meals, when he started watching Disney movies, even as he used the bathroom. He became obsessed with the balloon, bringing it everywhere he went for the next few weeks.

            “Dean, it’s not floating as high,” Cas said when the balloon started to become deflated. He had a frown plastered onto his face and he looked as if he was going to cry.

            “Cas, it’s okay. We can just get you a new one when that one deflates,” Dean said, hugging him. Cas just pouted.

            “I like this one though!”  

            “It’s only a balloon,” Dean said. He immediately regretted this though as the fallen angel looked as if he was about to slap the hunter. “Okay, okay, maybe it’s not just a balloon, but, we can still get you a new one. Maybe you can name the next one Sam,” Dean rushed out. The former warrior frowned again.

            “But Dean’s the best balloon. Why would I ever want a new one?” Cas asked, tilting his head.

            “You wouldn’t, but the balloon’s gonna deflate eventually. That’s how they work,” Dean explained.

            When the balloon finally was on its last limb and Dean thought it was time to throw it away, Cas pouted for days around the bunker. So much that even Sam was starting to get worried.

            “Dean, I think you should go get him a new balloon,” Sam whispered to his brother, staring at the fallen angel who was currently staring at a wall with a gloomy expression. “Who knew someone could get this attached to a balloon.”

            “I’ve tried. I have one in our bedroom but he refuses to take it. I’ve even told him he couldn’t top unless he takes the balloon but he still refuses. I don’t know what to do. Not even The Little Mermaid is cheering him up. He seriously was really attached to the damn balloon,” Dean explained. Sam scrunched at the top part.

            “Too much information there, dude,” Sam started. “Y’know, I once accidently lost one of Gabriel’s lollipops and he didn’t cheer up until I bought him one of those candy baskets. For Cas I’d recommend something like a teddy bear.”

            “How do you lose a lollipop?” Dean asked with a confused expression on his face.

            “Uh… “Never mind about that. Just go buy Cas a teddy bear,” Sam stuttered out, standing up from where he was sitting reading and walking into the kitchen to get a drink. Dean just shrugged, walking over to Castiel and snapping his fingers in his face.

            “Hey, get up. We’re going to Wal-Mart,” Dean said. Cas looked up at him with an innocent expression.

            “For what, Dean?” he asked.

            “You’ll see.” Dean tugged at his hand.

            Twenty minutes later they arrived at Wal-Mart. Dean lead Cas to where they kept the stuffed animals. “Pick one,” he ordered.

            “Dean, why do you want me to pick a stuffed animal?” Cas just simply stared at him.

            “No questions, just pick.” It took Cas a few minutes to pick. He picked up a soft, purple bunny rabbit with floppy ears, showing it to Dean. “This one,” he said.

            “Alright. Now, if I buy you this, will you please stop moping around the bunker?” Dean bargained. Cas stared at the bunny for a moment before looking back at Dean and nodding. “Okay. Let’s go check out now.”

            Cas did stop moping around after Dean bought him the stuffed bunny that he promptly named Samandriel after his fallen comrade. He did the same with Samandriel the Bunny as he did with Dean the Balloon. He’d watch Disney movies with it, he’d take it to stores with him, and he even snuggled with it as he fell asleep. He never would willingly give it to neither Dean nor Sam, so they would take turns taking it from him in his sleep to be washing, making sure it was there when he woke up, smelling and looking brand new. They both thought it was weird how an angel that was likely a few hundred-thousand-years-old could be this attached to a stuffed bunny, but as it fell into the daily routine, they both stopped questioning it. The fallen angel never did mope again, nor did he ever lose the stuff bunny named Samandriel.


End file.
